The Quickest to Draw
by Supreme Mugwump of IWC
Summary: What if on that fateful night in the graveyard of Little Hangleton Harry Potter was the quickest to draw. How would the others react and what fatal consequences could occur.
1. Chapter 1- The Graveyard

Disclaimer- The first part until the Avada Kedavra is from the book but after that it is all mine except the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Cedric looked down on the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

'Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?' he asked.

'Nope,' said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent, and slightly eerie. 'Is this supposed to be a part of the task?'

'I dunno,' said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. 'Wands out, d'you reckon?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him.

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

'Someone's coming.' He said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them between the graves. Whoever they were, they were short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled high over their head to obscure their face. And - several paces nearer, the space between them closing all the time - he saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby ... or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly, and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at each other.

And then without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was such agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hand over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and could see nothing at all, his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, 'Kill the spare.'

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: 'Avada Keda-'

'Expelliarmus' Harry yelled at the top of his lungs and the figures wand flew away. And as the figure on the ground scrambled for the wand Cedric yelled, 'Stupefy' and the figure lay still.

'Thanks Harry.' Cedric said ' If you didn't disarm this thing I would be well you know... Dead.'

'No problem Cedric.' Said Harry. 'Although I do want to know what this is all about...


	2. Chapter 2- Revelations

Disclaimer I don't own any characters they are J.K. Rowling's

Warning Slight Potter.. I mean potty language from Harry

* * *

'Yeah' said Cedric prodding the unconscious figure with his big toe.

'And...' Harry began. 'What is that thing he was carrying.'

Slowly Harry bent down and pulled back the hood.

'WORMTAIL!' Harry yelled at the top of his lungs just as he started to get up. 'YOU NO GOOD LYING PIECE OF FILTH!'

'Whoa Harry.' Cedric cried as he separated the two of them. 'Can someone tell me whats going on.'

'He must be distressed.' Wormtail began in his most pathetic voice Harry had ever heard.

'OF COURSE I'M "DISTRESSED" YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH IT'S BECAUSE OFTHE FACT THAT **YOU** LET MY PARENTS DIE!'

'But...' Wormtail whimpered.

'I'VE HAD ENOUGH' Harry yelled 'STUPEFY!' As the spell hit Wormtail he crumpled to the ground for the second time that night.

Harry breathed in deeply trying as hard as he could to calm down.

'Harry..' Cedric said in a small voice.

'Hm' Harry grunted still trying to calm down.

'Who was that.' Cedric said in a louder voice.

'I'll tell you later' Harry said. 'At Hogwarts'

'Ok sooooo' Cedric continued 'Mysterious hooded figure. Check.'

'Now bundle of.. Robes?' harry said in a questionable tone.

Harry then pulled the bundle back and Cedric whispered to Harry 'What is that?'

* * *

Hooo. Suspense. Thank you guys for reading this story and a special mention to Marvolo666 for being the first person to follow my story


	3. Chapter 3- Possessed

The thing in the bundle of robes was moving and even before Harry looked into the face he knew what it was from his dreams.

'Voldemort.' Harry said in a flat voice.

'Really?' Cedric asked.

'I'll tell you later how I know.' Harry said quickly.

'So what do we do with it?' Cedric questioned.

Then they heard Voldemort speak in an airy voice.

'He, I am male.'

'OK Tom' harry said in a taunting voice.

'Tom?' Cedric said in a puzzled voice.

Voldemort shrieked.

'Revenge! I will have revenge!'

And with that he turned into smoky vapor similar to when Harry defeated Quirrel.

Harry's scar burnt like fire again and Cedric shuddered. Voldemort had possessed him like he did with Quirrel.

'I live again' Cedric said in Voldemort's voice.

'Avada Keda-' Voldemort began.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry yelled just like what he did to Wormtail.

'Stupefy!' Harry yelled and Cedric lay still.

Ideas pulsed through Harry's mind. But what to do?


	4. Chapter 4- the return

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The world snapped back into vision and with a flood of relief Harry realised he was at Hogwarts. Upon his arrival with Cedric everyone cheered but some of the members of staff especially Dumbledore were concerned, for Cedric wasn't moving. In no time at all a swarm of teachers surrounded Harry and Cedric.

'What happened Harry?' Dumbledore asked concern clearly seen begind those eyes.

'He tried to return' Harry gasped.

'Who tried to return?' Dumbledore asked his concern growing rapidly.

'Voldemort!' Harry exclaimed (at this point several of the staff gasped).

'Wormtail tried to kill Cedric but I disarmed him'

'Who's Wormtail?' Professor sprout asked obviously puzzled.

'Peter Pettigrew' Harry answered.

'But he's dead' Professor sprout replied firmly.

'Obviously not' harry said.

'Then Voldemort possessed Cedric so I had to stun him.'

WHERE'S MY SON' a voice bellowed out.


	5. Chapter 5- Unexpected Consequences

Amos Diggory pushed through the crowd and sobbed.

"Don't worry Amos" Dumbledore said in his smooth voice "Cedric isn't dead just stunned."

"Thank God." Amos sighed in relief.

Harry sighed and wished he had a father that would worry when he was hurt but that couldn't happen because his father was dead by the hands of the very thing that had possessed Cedric.

Far away from the hustle and bustle over there near the forbidden forest a rather untidy figure appeared as though he apparated but no-one can apparate in Hogwarts grounds.

The figure was a man with untidy black hair, crumpled clothes and lopsided glasses. In fact he looked just like Harry potter but larger and with different coloured eyes. Brown instead of green.

James Potter the first marauder to die was the last to return to Hogwarts.

He wanted to know about his son...

* * *

Thank God I finished this chapter I was stuck ever since the last chapter to figure out what to do. The thought suddenly came to mind when I was reading the prisoner of Azkaban When Dumbledore said Prongs rode again I thought what if that literally happened.


	6. Chapter 6- I James Potter

James Potter pondered about why he was here and how to get to his son. He thought back to what he learnt in Defence Against the Dark Arts when you find yourself in a random place.

Check for immediate danger. James scanned the area around him and found nothing hostile.

Look for familiar signs. James noticed he was at the edge of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. In the distance he could see the twinkling lights inside the castle.

Figure out how to get around unnoticed if need be. James remembered the invisibility cloak

"I, James Potter, descendant of Ignotus Peverell command that the cloak of invisibility return to me in my time of need."

With this the cloak shimmered into existence in his hands. Swishing the cloak over his body he decided to pay Dumbledore a visit.


	7. Chapter 7- Suprise

Professor Dumbledore was having his worst time ever as headmaster. If Harry was right (which Dumbledore knew he was) Cedric Diggory was possessed by Lord Voldemort until he could find a way to separate the two he placed Cedric in a stasis charm so neither Voldemort or Cedric could cause any harm. The downside to this was the owls that kept on coming, from the ministry, from the governors, from the Triwizard officials and from frightened parents about their sons and daughters.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Who's there" Dumbledore demanded drawing his wand.

"An old friend" the invisible figure said heartily as it appeared.

"James?!" Dumbledore exclaimed hardly believing his eyes.

"But..." Dumbledore for the first time in ages was lost for words.

"I'm dead?" James questioned.

"I actually am alive"

Dumbledore, suspicious because James was dead, asked.

"If you really are James Potter.." Dumbledore began.

"Do you really think I'm a death eater?"

"No... I"

"What is this? 1981?"

"It is you James" Dumbledore said. He knew It was James because no one else would make a joke in such circumstances.

"Where is my son?" James said sternly.


	8. Chapter 8- Answers

"Harry is safe" Dumbledore replied.

"Where is my son" James asked again

"He is safe at his aunts and uncles. School ended yesterday."

"YOU LEFT HIM WITH THOSE MAD PEOPLE THEY PROBABLY DID''T TELL HIM HE WAS A WIZARD."

"Can you please keep your voice down, some of my instruments are sensitive to noise."

James stormed out of the headmasters office and decided to make a big show of himself being back from the dead.

He apparated once he was out of Hogwarts to the Ministry of Magic.

Cornelius Fudge was having a bad day because he too was getting a ton of owls about what happened.

Sudddenely when he htought he had seen everything there was a great hustle and bustle in the atrium he looks out of his windoe and who does he see. James Potter.

It wasn't everyday a man returns from the dead so it must be an impostor. Fudge wrote a note on a piece of paper, folded it into a plane and threw it.

Down in security they got Fudge's message and stunned James.

James woke up in a chair with Cornelius Fudge and the whole Wizengamot around him.

There was a glass next to him.

"Drink it please" Fudge demanded.

James drunk what he knew would be veritaserum.

"What's your name?" Asked Fudge

"James Potter"

The whole Wizenganmot gasped.


	9. Chapter 9- For old time's sake

While James was busy being interrogated by the ministry another departed soul was returning from the dead.

Lily Potter.

She awakened in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow right on her grave. she was very confused as it wasn't everyday one returned form the dead on their own grave. She also read James' name on there and started worrying if he was alive as well but she noticed Harry's name wasn't on their so she decided to take a walk around town.

First place she decided to go would be their old home. She was shocked to see how ruined it was and upon approaching she noticed the sign that popped up and she felt happy that Harry lived and all these people came to pay their respects. After a quick walk around the town she decided to go see if she could scare Petunia and her fat boat of a husband.

For old time's sake.


	10. Chapter 10- OI RON

A couple days before Lily got resurrected Harry Potter the boy who lived was tired of all the questions and pestering he was getting. Along with an unusually large amount of hatred from the Slytherins. Turns out they didn't like having the soul of the Dark Lord trapped inside a Hufflepuff.

Currently though he was sitting in his dormitory packing up to go home. Much to his dismay as he has to spend another depressing summer with the Dursleys who will with no doubt remember the ton-tongue toffees.

"OI RON!" he yelled across the dormitory.

"WHAT?!" the redhead yelled out just as loud.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY INVISIBILITY CLOAK"

NO... MAYBE IT'S GONE INVISIBLE!"

"CAN IT DO THAT?"

"DUNNO"

Sad that his prized invisibility cloak has dissapeared off somewhere Harry now feeling even more depressed went back to packing to push the thougt out of his head of losing his prized cloak forever.

* * *

NOTE:

So sorry I didn't write a chapter for awhile but I just haven't been thinking straight, and my laptop broke, and Snape killed Dumbledore and.. Well you get the idea.

Anyway enjoy. Review and follow :)


End file.
